The Urameshi Sisters
by egyptianqueen13
Summary: It's about two sisters that will have to go through life being the most powerful beings alive, and they are sisters of yusuke urameshi. They meet kurama and hiei and kuwabara and koenma in later chapters.


The Urameshi Sisters

egyptianqueen13

10/12/2009

Chapter 1 Legend

Long ago in Tokyo, Japan was born a legend of two sisters, beautiful and fair. The legend goes that two sisters, the most powerful beings on the earth, would be born to defend the people from the darkness that would come to destroy it. Many would seek the power for themselves, but they would never be able to control it. The girls will be tested and hopefully pass leading them to a new life with the ones they truly loved and cared for. Many would talk about this legend and some would even call it a prophecy. All over Japan, this legend spread: some were about two princesses and others were about two queens, but all ended with the same fairytale ending: living happily ever after. Now our story begins:

On a night of a full moon, two beautiful baby twin girls were born to the family Urameshi. The Urameshi family had an elder son named Yusuke, who was two years old at the time of their birth. Well when the proud father saw his two beautiful girls, he immediately decided to leave his wife and son within five years with his daughters. The girls had grown much attached to their older brother, Yusuke. Yusuke was kind and always took his sisters wherever they wanted to go. He would take them for walks in the park and by the river bank. He never let them out of his sight for one moment.

After five years had passed, the father packed up all of his and the girls belongings in the car and decided to head to open country. "Yusuke, please don't let dad take us away from you! I don't want to leave! Please!" said the eldest of the twins through sobs of tears. The eldest was not very tall, but she had beautiful, long, silky black hair that complimented her figure. She was given the name Kayo meaning beautiful generation which suit her perfectly.

"Please, we don't want to go," said the youngest. Akemi was the name of the youngest, which means bright and beautiful. Akemi was tall with long, black, thin hair that complimented her features. She was the sweetest and the purest of the three children. Kayo was wild and spontaneous, doing whatever came in to her mind, but Akemi was quiet, sweet, and obedient.

"Don't worry no matter what I will find you both and we will live together, forever, "promised Yusuke as the father began to drive away. With that last promise, they were gone.

The girls lived with their father in a quiet country-side town outside of Tokyo. The girls were content with the way they lived, but somewhere deep inside, they were hoping that Yusuke would come walking over the big grassy hill to come and take them home. To them, home was a place where Yusuke was, no matter where it was or what the house or apartment looked like. Eight years had passed by; the twins were turning thirteen in a couple of days. Kayo was outside in the grassy plains listening to some music and reading a book called _Twilight_. Akemi was inside on the computer watching her favorite show, Ouran High Host Club. The twins were not that excited about their birthday, because it would mean another year without their brother. Akemi was tired of being on computer; she decided to get off the computer and go bug her sister.

"What are you doing?" ask Akemi.

"I am reading my book, _Twilight_. What are you doing?"

"Again! That's all you seem to be reading now and days. Don't you want to read something different," complained Akemi.

"No, why? Do you want me to read something else?"

"Yes, you seem to be in love with the book!"

"On the contrary, sister, I am in love with love! Actually since I started reading this book, I have had the same dream every night! I can't seem to get it out of my mind.

"Really what is it about?" asked the curious younger sister.

"Well," begins Kayo, "I am in the era, feudal Japan. I am in a house that is protected by a spiritual barrier that I put up myself to keep demons out of my home. Wearing a beautiful priestess kimono, I am a powerful priestess that the villagers come to for help. One day, a powerful "A" class demon breaks through my powerful barrier. Since it took all his strength to get in, he isn't able to get out. As time goes by, I learn his name is Youkokurama. Soon after I learn his name, we are married and have three kids. I was so happy that I forgot about all the other troubles, but all this happiness ends. Spirit world sends its toughest force, the Spirit Defense Force, to kill my family. That is all I seem to keep dreaming," with that Kayo finishes telling her dream.

"Really! Why is it feudal Japan? What is a spirit world? Why are the demons classified alphabetically? Was I in your wedding? The spirit defense force? That is such a lame name. I could have come up with something much better than that. Bet they had lame uniforms to match their lame name," Akemi stated as she paced back and forth, "Well I also have been dreaming something every night, too."

"Really? Tell me about it!" said Kayo.

"Well it starts off I in the era after feudal Japan. I am walking in a forest dressed in a purple and black kimono with a dragon on the back, symbolizing that I am strong and tough. As I walk, I come across a stranger that is badly wounded. I take him home in order to nurse his wounds. I found out later that he was a demon. Well anyways, he wakes up and tells me his name is Hiei and decides to stay with me until his debt was paid. Years pass by; I am now his wife and a mother to our three beautiful children. I am so happy that I feel like I am on cloud nine every day. However, all this joy and happiness is taken away from me when a group of lame idiots in lame uniforms attack and kill my family. I didn't get the name of the group, but they were doing all this on an order from spirit world," said Akemi, "and that's how it goes."

"Wow! We have the same dream but different time and different guy," said Kayo.

"What does it all mean?" asked Akemi.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling we are about to find out!"

A couple of days go by; it was the girls thirteenth birthday, and they were getting ready for another boring party with just their dad. The girls had no idea that this birthday was going to be different from the rest, more special. When the clock struck twelve noon, the twins were beginning to feel strange, and then the girls were transported to another dimension. The twins were standing still for they were afraid to move, because they didn't understand what was happening to them. Suddenly a beautiful angel appeared to the girls.

"Hello, girls. The world has been waiting for your arrival," said the angel.

"What?" asked Kayo, "What do you mean?"

Upon the girls' forehead, a crescent moon began to glow. "What is this?" asked Akemi as she pointed to the glowing moon on her forehead.

"It is the sign of the princess of the Silver Millennium Moon Kingdom. It also tells the legend of the two sisters that will defend earth from the forces of darkness," said the angel.

"But we can't be princesses or heroes. We are just ordinary girls that have been missing their brother," declared Kayo.

"That is true, but you both are much more than you realize or give yourself credit for," said the angel as she began to point directly at both of their foreheads. With those last words, the crescent moons began to glow brighter, and the sisters began to see flashes of images. Their memories came back to them along with the knowledge of how to use their new powers. Then they realized, the dreams, they kept having, were the memories of their past lives, and the demons were their lovers. Spirit world had given the order to have their families killed, in order, to keep the line between demon and human separated.

After the sisters remembered all their memories, the angel sent them back to their own dimension only to come home to a destroyed house and a dying father. "FATHER!?!" yelled the sisters.

"My girls, I am happy you were not here to see this. I know this day would come when you would realize who you were and demons would come seeking your power," coughed their dying father.

"Why, Father? Why didn't you tell us? Also how did you know who we really were?" asked Kayo through tears and sobs.

"I didn't tell you, because I wanted you to live a life as normal as possible. So I took you guys away from your brother, who was born to be your protector, in order, to give him a life normal as possible, too. When you both were born, the crescent moons were bright on your foreheads, but they disappeared five seconds after being placed in my arms. The doctor and nurses didn't seem to notice, but Yusuke did seem like he could see the mark all the time. He would ask me why you had those marks, and I would tell him because you two were extra-special….." with these last words, he breathed his last breath and passed away.

"FATHER!?! NO DON'T LEAVE US, PLEASE! WE NEED YOU! WE CAN'T DO THIS BY OURSELVES! WE CAN'T, PLEASE! DON'T GO!" cried Kayo as she held her father's lifeless body in her arms.

"NO, FATHER! PLEASE, YOU CAN'T LEAVE US ALONE NOT LIKE THIS!?! PLEASE, WE LOVE YOU SO MUCH. WE NEVER GOT THE CHANCE TO TELL YOU THAT WE ARE NOT MAD AT YOU FOR TAKING US AWAY FROM YUSUKE," shouted Akemi as she laid her head in her father's lifeless arm.

Hours passed, and the girls were standing outside with the house, in back of them, on fire. The girls had all their belongings packed, and the rest was set on fire with the house. They decided not to leave a trace of their existence to any demons or greedy humans seeking them. Without looking back, they decided to keep moving forward toward a new beginning.

"What do we do now, sister?" asked Akemi as she began to climb the hill.

"We go home, Akemi. We go home," answered Kayo with her hair blowing in the wind looking back at Akemi.

"Back to Yusuke?"

"No, we will live on our own. We will do this, in order, for our brother to live a normal and happy life."

"Ok, but what if Yusuke doesn't have a normal life anymore?"

"Why do you say that, sister?"

"I don't know. I just have this feeling that he doesn't have a normal life anymore."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I have that same feeling, too."

With that being said, the sisters went on their way to Tokyo, Japan to live life their own way. They decided to make it on their own without Yusuke's help, but what will happen when they bump into Yusuke in the next chapter? Will they walk away? Or will they join forces and fight by his side? How will they fair against their past lovers? All will be revealed in the next chapter. To be continued…..


End file.
